The Outbreak Part One
by demighostbender-mangoAUTOpin
Summary: Right after Sitting Ducks. Stephen arrived just before Ultra could get his brother, but now that he's pulled into his world, Stephen must bring Luca and his mother to the under ground lair.
1. Chapter 1

-The Outbreak-

Part One:

Secrets

Chapter One: A Struggle.

Stephen appeared in the top step, in front of the house. His mind was buzzing, his heart was racing, and his vision was scattered as he grabbed for the door handle. His brain was thinking and moving so fast, it was getting harder to concentrate to the little things. He finally let out a sigh as he turned the door handle, and stormed into his house.

"Mom!" He shouted as he pushed the door open, then slamming it shut with his left hand."Mom?" He ran to the kitchen, where his mom usually sat up waiting for him on his late nights.

"Stephen?" Marla was bent over the dining table, and she looked like she had been sleeping, with her dark brown hair tossled and sleep glazed over her eyes. "What are you doing home so late?"

He'll feel guilty later, but right now he was frantic. Stephen placed his hands on both of her shoulders as she stood up. "No time. Where's Luca?"

"His upstairs, asleep no doubt." Marla scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, and looked up with that same emotion plastered on her face. "Why? What happened? What did he do this time?"

"No time!" Stephen grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him. "I'll explain later. But we've got to get out of here." He hailed her up the stairs walking fast as his mother struggled after him.

"Stephen tell me whats going on!" She hissed in a whisper as they stopped outside Luca's bedroom door. "What happened?"

"Okay, listen mom," Again Stephen placed his hands on his mom's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze as she looked up in his eyes. "I can't tell you right now, but I promise I'll tell you everything once were safe. Now I've got to talk to Luca, but I want you to pack up everything you need. No cell phones, computers, or anything with internet. They can track us."

"But-"

"Please mom? I just need you to trust me, okay?" Stephen leaned down slightly, and pressed his forehead to hers. "Can you?" His mother paused for a second but let out a slight sigh and nodded her head. "Okay." He pressed his lips to her forehead, before open and disappearing behind Luca's door.

It didn't take long for Stephen's eyes to adjust to the darkness of the bedroom. It was messed, and like an obstical course, but thankfully the full moon out the window shined light into the bedroom. "God Luca, even I don't keep my bedroom this messy." Stephen muttered to himself as he avoided piles of dirty clothes and a assortment of other things. "Luca." Stephen knelt down on the balls of his feet next to Luca's bed, where he lied asleep. "Luca." He shook his little brother lightly by his shoulders, and chanted his name.

"Huh...?" Luca's eyes fluttered open with a groan as he lifted a hand and dug his fingers into his eye sockets. "Oh." Luca dropped his hand to the bed and looked at Stephen. "It's just you." He pulled the covers up to his shoulders and rolled over, turning his back to Stephen.

"No, no, no, no!" Stephen hopped on the edge of the bed, and grabbed Luca and forcing him to look at him.

"Dude, what giv-"

"Listen," Stephen interrupted. "I'm sorry I blew you off earlier. I shouldn't of done that, I know that now!"

"Bro," Luca sighed sitting up. "It's no biggy."

"No but it is Luca." Stephen lifted a hand to the side of his brothers face. "You were going to tell me, and I completely went off on you."

"You knew what I was going to say to you?" Luca looked shocked, yet confused at the same time, and a hint of scared.

"Yes!" The shocked look on Luca's face increased.

"If your going to try to kill me like you tried with Peter, just do it already." Luca fisted his hands in the sheets, and squeezed his eyes shot. "Mise well get it over with."

"What?" Stephen dropped his hands from Luca and shoot up from the bed. "I'm not going to kill you!"

"You're not?" Luca climbed out of bed too, pushing the sheets away from him and standing in front of his brother. "I don't believe you." Luca crossed his arms over his naked chest like a stubborn little kid. "Why were you trying to do that to Peter?"

"Because I thought he was with Ultra."

"The place you work?" Luca's eyebrow raised. "Then why would you try to kill him? I thought you liked Ultra."

"No we don't." Stephen walked to Luca's closet, and pulled a duffle bag off the top shelf. He walked back over, and dropped the bag on the bed. "You need to pack." He walked back over to the closet grabbed a couple of hangers, pulling close off of them and putting them in the bag.

"We?" Luca watched as his brother walked back and forth in front of him. "I'm pretty sure this is just about me and your craziness."

"No, you see..." Stephen paused as he was yanking a brown sweatshirt off its hanger. "You and me are the same. And there are others, many, that are just like us."

"Are you off your meeds again?"

"No." Stephen placed the sweatshirt along with a couple pairs of pants in the bag, then turned and grasped Luca's shoulders again. "I'm not crazy, and neither are you."

"Who do you-"

"Ah!"

Both boys heads snapped to the closed door, and cried out at the same time, "Mom!" Stephen hailed Luca's duffle bag over his shoulder, and grabbed Luca's hand, then running to the door. Stephen was again in front as he dragged Luca down the steps, but suddenly stopped abruptly.

"Stephen!" He turned and looked at his mother, how was standing next to the staircase, with her hands up in front of her. "What did you do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Time Travel

"Hey!" Stephen pushed Luca behind him, holding out a hand in front of him. They were Ultra's men, no doubt, and there were four of them. Which was surprising because any other breakout there would only be him and another agent. "This is how you repay me? After all I've done for you guys, you come after my brother?" Stephen recognized most of the agents, Hailey was in front with her gun in her grip as she aimed for Luca, Steve was right behind her, and his new partner, Mitchell, the other one he didn't know.

"Just hand over the kid, Nephew." Hailey stepped forward. "And maybe I'll overlook you and your friend."

Stephen snickered, "Like you weren't the one that ratted me out to Jedikiah. This is where I draw the line, when they start coming after my family."

"That didn't stop when the Tomorrow People kidnapped your uncle."

"Tomorrow People...?" Stephen heard in Luca's thoughts.

"Yeah see!" Stephen stepped down, Luca still in his grasp. "I know you heard it too."

"Did you... just read my mind?"

"He doesn't know?" Hailey lowered her gun. "But how is that possible?"

"Because I never thought that maybe Luca would be one too. I thought that it was just me. I never thought about him." Stephen explained, stepping down again, Luca still being pulled along. "So can't you just leave us alone?"

"You see, Nephew," Hailey smirked and rose her gun to them again. "I never liked you. And unlike you, I actually listen to orders when I'm given them." She stepped closer. "And my order was to bring in the breakout, and take down anyone that gets in the way." Hailey turned the gun, pointing it at Stephen. "And that looks like you. I never liked you anyways."

Hailey smirk grew as she pulled the trigger on the gun, smugly, and Stephen faintly heard Luca and his mom scream 'No!' but he was quicker.

"How...how are you doing that?!" Luca cried as he looked at the golden bullet stopped in midair, and then the frozen agents in front of them.

"We...We..need to get out of here." Stephen struggled to talk as he concentrated on stopping time. He walked down the steps, being careful of the bullet, and past the agents to his mom, Luca still following. "I don't know how long I can hold this up," Stephen backed up in front of his mother. "Grab on to me."

Luca's hand wiggled out of his grasp, and Luca gripped his forearm, while it took a second before he felt a petty hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled to his mother, while he could feel her hand squeezing his shoulder through the fabric of his sweatshirt. He glanced at his brother, whose fingers gripped into the bare skin of his arms account of his rolled up sleeves.

"Okay, don't let go." Stephen willed himself to disappear, and thought about the lair, before him, his brother, and mother disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Boss

The bullet was put back in motion the second Stephen teleported away, along with the other agents.

"Huh...?" Hailey turned around, looking around her surroundings for a second before remembering what happened. "Shit!" She cried and lowered her gun to the floor. "Look! Everywhere! I want them found now!" She ordered the other agents before storming out the opened front door.

"Ugh!" She cried in frustration as she pulled the phone from her long black coat and dialing the number she knew by heart on the touch screen before raising it to her ear. "They all got away."

"Not surprising." Jedikiah said comely, as he leaned back in his office chair and crossed his fingers. "From a couple of recruits. And Stephen." Hailey could almost hear the smirk on her boss's face.

"If this wasn't surprising then why did you send us in?" Hailey's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Why didn't you just go in yourself?"

"Because if you're going to be an agent here, then you need experience." Jedikiah answered before sighing. "Besides, I thought you could manage."

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Hailey gasped and narrowed her eyes in anger. "He's just like him, isn't he? And you knew this was going to happen." She demanded.

"Well, I can't say it didn't cross my mind," Jedikiah folded his hands behind his head. "Did he even show his powers?"

"No." Hailey snapped. "But it seems that your nephew knew about his powers too. Do you think he was trying to hide him from us?"

"No, if Stephen was trying to keep us away from Luca, he would've used them." Jedikiah said.

"So you think he doesn't know how? That explains why he didn't know Tomorrow People." Hailey paused for a second before adding, "Then this would be a perfect time to kill him, while his weak and defenceless."

"No!" Jedikiah leaned forward in his chair, glaring ahead of him. "You do not and will not harm my nephews. And that is an order. If I find out that you even tried to kill them, or their mother, I swear I will take away your powers myself, then kill you!" Hailey jumped, and gripped the phone tighter, but kept quiet. "Do you understand me?" Jedikiah's voice was so low, it was evil.

"Yes, sir." Hailey gulped. "I promise not to harm any of them."

"Good." Jedikiah was slightly pleased with himself, and leaned back in his chair. "Now what happened exactly? I need to know to find them. You are not to come back to HQ until you have all of them in custody."

"Yes, sir." Hailey nodded her head although she knew her boss couldn't see her at all. "Well when we arrived the mother was throwing food into a gym bag. Your nephews were upstairs. They came down with another bag after she had screamed, then Stephen teleported them away before we got the chance."

"Is that what really happened?" Jedikiah knew she wasn't telling him everything, he knew she was lying to him, yet he said nothing. "Thats it?"

"Yes, sir." Hailey gulped, afraid that he would call her out on the lie, but was surprised when he didn't ponder it. "Thats it."

"Good." Jedikiah smiled slightly, by the end of this, someone wouldn't be alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Lair

Stephen collapsed when he landed. The floor was dirty, and linoleum, instead of the clean concrete he was aiming. He groaned in pain, and drug his forehead harder in the floor. Stephen turned his head a little, just to look to see if his mother and brother made it in one piece.

Luca was thrown on the empty bench of the moving subway, while his mother was on her feet, which he was glad she didn't land that hard. Luca moan then turned his head to look around.

"Okay," Luca breathed, "One; how in hell did you do that?" He cried, "And why are we here?" His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

Stephen ignored him, and again pressed his face into the gross floor of the subway. It's coldness was soothing to him. "John!" He mustered the strength somehow, and screamed into the floor. "John! Cara!" He knew his mom and Luca were both probably giving him weird looks. "I can't teleport any further! Help us!"

Suddenly feet appeared in front of him, dark jeans that the ends were tucked in black combat boots. "Stephen!" John cried and was next to his side helping him up with a arm around his waist in seconds. "What happened? What'd you do?"

"Ugh," Stephen groaned as John helped him up on his feet with a hand around his waist, and his own arm holded in place around John's shoulders. "You know, I've been asked that question a lot lately." Stephen looked to see Cara helping his brother up and rubbing his mother's shoulder.

"What is this place?" Stephen was still using John as a support as the five of them appeared in the empty subway station. Luca stepped forward in front of them in shock, and stared back at the groups of what look like a hundred others in front of them.

"It's home." John smiled and stepped forward with Stephen still in tow. "Well, I guess it's your home too from now."

"What?" Luca gasped and whipped around to face them, "What do mean? We aren't ever going home?" The upset look on Luca's face didn't help with Stephen's guilt, and again reminded him of a little kid again.

"Um," Stephen awkwardly looked to the side, thinking for a second about what to say. "For right now. I'm really sorry Luca, but this is where we need to live for a while." He felt a sense of deja vu come over him as he saw Ashrid in front on the green couch.

"How long is 'a while'?" Ashrid turned her head in abolishment, with a blank look on her face as she watched them. "Like... years?"

"As long as it takes."

"As long as what takes, the people that shot at you? What's going on Stephen?" Luca crossed his arms over his chest, and narrowed his eyes. "Because you seem to be really good on giving us some kind of story."

"Listen, Luca." Stephen shook his arm out of John's grasp and stepped closer to his brother. "You are what Ultra called a Tomorrow People. Just like the rest of us." Luca turned slightly and glanced over his shoulder.

"What are Tomorrow People? The lady talked about it too." Luca's arms gripped his forearms, and turned his head back.

"We're a new kind of species." John answered stepping next to Stephen again, "Ultra came up with the name, just so you know." Stephen turned and gave him an annoyed glare.

"Dad was one." Stephen sighed. "And so are you."


End file.
